


New Friends: The Russian Wizkid

by MrsEclipse9856



Series: New Friends [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsEclipse9856/pseuds/MrsEclipse9856
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard helps Jim take care of a young friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Friends: The Russian Wizkid

"It's three in the morning on my day off, Jim. This better be good," Leonard grumbled. The doctor almost ignored the ringing phone but thought better of it and ended up rushing over to Jim's place when his crazy friend told him that he needed help. Leonard almost called 911 but thought against it. If it was that serious, Jim would've called 911 himself.

"I need you to check him over," Jim pointed to the heap on his couch.

"What happened?" Leonard asked his friend.

"His dad beat him up. I don't think it's life threatening but I'm not a doctor," Jim said.

Leonard looked the quiet kid over and Jim was right, even though he was banged up pretty bad, it wasn't bad enough to kill him.

"You should've called the cops," Leonard grumbled.

"Wouldn't do any good. Last time, he got beat up again when his father was released from jail. Chris is working on getting him away from his old man but until then…" Jim stopped mid-sentence and ran a hand though his thick hair. Leonard could tell that this hit his friend hard.

"How about we get you cleaned up, kid?" Leonard asked. The teen nodded and Jim helped him up. Between the two of them, they got the teen showered, into some of Jim's clothes and tucked into Jim's bed.

"Zhank you for helping me, Jim and Jim's friend," the kid whispered in a thick Russian accent.

Jim chuckled, "His name is Leonard. He's doctor, helping people is his thing. And you know I got your back, Pavel. Chris said he'll call us after he talks to the judge. I'll let Scotty know you won't be in today. Get some sleep, buddy."

Jim led Leonard back to the living area. The tall blonde dropped onto the couch and took a deep breath.

Leonard looked at his friend, "He works for Scotty?"

"Technically, he's just an engineering intern but Scotty gives him plenty to do and pays him well. Pavel's a genius. Like Spock kind of genius. He likes physics and engineering and math for the love of it but his dad wants him to do it for the money. He uses his fists when Pavel disagrees with him."

Leonard felt his heart break for the kid. Jim explained that Pavel's mother left years ago after his father's drinking got bad and the seventeen year old has been alone with the monster until Scotty noticed some bruises. "So, what now?" the southerner asked.

"I'ma sleep out here. You can stay if you want."

The pair fell asleep side by side on Jim's couch. The smell of coffee woke Leonard up, Jim was still asleep on his shoulder. He carefully moved his friend onto a pillow and went into the kitchen. Gaila was sitting with Pavel at the table.

"Hey, doc," the usually bubbly redhead said with a sigh.

"Hey, Gaila. How are you feeling this morning, Pavel?" he asked the kid.

"Much better, zhank you, Doctor Leonard." The kid smiled at him even though Leonard knew it was probably painful. The doctor just watched as the young Russian interact with Gaila and he could see what Jim meant, he was definitely a genius. Now, they just had to protect him.


End file.
